<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow | Bucky Barnes by thorsthot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942020">Slow | Bucky Barnes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot'>thorsthot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some sensual Bucky smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow | Bucky Barnes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t cover up your face, doll.” Bucky breathed out, grabbing your arms from shielding your face. He took your arms, tying them to the bedpost with rope. Once he got that out of the way, he continued to kiss all over your naked body. He planted a soft kiss on your lips, smiling and then moved down to your breasts. He chose to take things slower tonight, it’d be best for the both of you to feel all of each other, yet still be a bit kinky. He cupped each breast and kissed down the valley. His kisses were soft, smooth, yet slightly ticklish. He kissed all the way down your stomach until he got down to your open legs. He lowered himself farther down the bed, gripping your thighs apart, and kissed your inner thighs.</p><p>You saw this as him being a bit of a tease. But he truly wanted to cater to you, and love you. He got closer to your pussy, planting a soft kiss on it before licking a stripe up. You shivered as your body warmed up to the coolness of his tongue. He dipped a finger into you, playing around in your wetness before pressing his tongue against your clit. He moaned around you before releasing his finger, bringing it up to your mouth. You sucked it with no hesitation, moaning around his finger. He continued to roll circles around your clit slowly, making you anticipate his movements. You bucked your hips up, as a sign of you wanting more, but he just pinned you down with both his hands.</p><p>“Bucky..” Your voice was soft and you simply were rolling on cloud nine. His tongue continued to go slow as he savored the taste of you. The room was soft and sensual, dimly lit by the candles in various places and smooth jazz played softly in the background. The feeling was relaxing, it was love.</p><p>His pace was still slow but it evoked emotion. Your back arched as he was slowly driving you to an impending orgasm. Bucky caught on to this, pulling away from you and began rubbing your clit. His thumb circled it as two of his metal fingers slowly guided into you. You softly moaned out and bit your lip. He curled his fingers up slightly, reaching your spot and you gasped. You balled your hands up into fists as you couldn’t grab onto his hair. The pace of his fingers and thumb quickened. You shut your eyes tightly, feeling the knot in your stomach get hotter.</p><p>“Look at me please.” He asked calmly. You opened your eyes, looking around the room before finally focusing on him. He smiled at you as he finger fucked you faster. Curling his fingers with each thrust in. Before you could do anything you released onto his fingers in a flash. It was the kind of orgasm that had a slow build-up, but a long after effect. You moaned out his name and attempted to steady your breathing pattern. Bucky smiled and licked up his fingers.</p><p>He got up, taking off the remainder of his clothes. Once he settled back on the bed, he lined his tip to your entrance. He slowly entered you, throwing his head back once he was sheathed in your warmness. He continued to put all of himself into you, biting his lip as his eyes roamed over your body.</p><p>“You look so gorgeous right now Y/N,” He kissed you, thrusting at the same slow, yet mind-numbing pace as his fingers were. “Surrendering under me for my eyes only.”</p><p>You wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing him into you. You were needy, but not verbally telling him what you want. He grabbed the back of your arms and took your legs off him. Spreading them, he held onto them so that you couldn’t pull any moves on him. He picked up speed, but it was still to slow your you. However, his strokes were deep and you felt all of him with them. He was loving this, he was feeling all of you and stretching you out for him. He wanted a passionate night and that’s what he got. You looked up at him with needy eyes, hoping he’d go faster. But Bucky just shook his head and groan once he hit your spot with his tip.</p><p>Although he was going slower, the build-up was fantastic for the both of you. He kept hitting your g spot with every thrust. His thrusts were not harder. Every time he thrusts inside of you he hit you with a bang.</p><p>“James.. Please.” You knew if you called him by his first name he’d surrender. However not exactly. He smirked and bit his lip as you called out his name. He stopped his movements and leaned over to the bedpost and untied your hands. He planted a kiss on each wrist and knelt on the bed.</p><p>He picked you up, carefully enough so his dick wouldn’t slip out of you. He lowered you around his cock and your arms wrapped around his shoulders. You buried your head in the crook of his neck as he held you closer to his body, wrapping his arms around your torso. He steadily lifted you up and down on his cock, the pace starting off slow, then quickening. You licked and sucked on his sweet spot on his neck. He moaned out and his thrusts got sporadic and he was closer to his release.</p><p>He whispered sweet words into your ear as your body trembled around him. You closed your eyes and your face scrunched up. He kept thrusting into you, only this time faster. You couldn’t contain it anymore and you yelped out a string of curses, releasing yourself on his dick. He continued to pace himself as he too reached his climax. You both breathed in sync, holding onto each other as if it’d be your last moments together. You both calmed down and let go, facing each other. Bucky grabbed your face and gave you a deep, meaningful kiss. You pulled apart and he laughed a bit.</p><p>“I’ll go run a bath.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>